


Time and Distance May Separate, But I Will Always Return

by k9dixie548, KitKat76



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, both are babies, but there is consent, it is underage, teen bagginshield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k9dixie548/pseuds/k9dixie548, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat76/pseuds/KitKat76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins is Thorin's best friend. They've known each other since kindergarten. It's Bilbo's 13th Birthday and he has invited his friends for a slumber party. After a strange dream, Bilbo and Thorin discover some things about themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Distance May Separate, But I Will Always Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [k9dixie548](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k9dixie548/gifts), [karis_matic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karis_matic/gifts).



> This whole thing started with me and Dixie wanting an adorable smutty fan fiction. We saw a post on tumblr where it looked like Bilbo and Thorin were having a sleep over. Hope you all enjoy!

Bilbo had invited all of his friends over for a sleep over for his birthday party. He had invited Bofur and his brother Bombur and Nori. He had invited Dori, but he said he was too old for sleep overs. He also invited Dwalin, who didn’t have a lot of friends. And of course, his best friend Thorin. They had played games, ate cake, and watched “Iron Man 2” before going to bed. Thorin was having a bit of trouble going to sleep. He was far too excited from the movie and cake. He ate almost as many pieces as Bilbo had! Now, he was lying awake.

“Hey.” A distinct voice said in the darkness.

Of course it was Bilbo’s. They were sharing the same room. While the others slept in the living room, Bilbo had invited Thorin to share his room, as was natural with a best friend.

“Are you awake?” Bilbo asked.

“Yeah.” Thorin responded.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Bilbo asked.

“Stuff.” Thorin replied.

“What kind of stuff?” The Hobbit pressed.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Thorin grumbled.

“Okay.” Bilbo sighed.

It was quiet for a little while, before Bilbo spoke again.

“Do you wanna cuddle?” Bilbo asked.

Thorin paused in thought. He had never heard of that before.

“What’s cuddle?” Thorin asked.

Bilbo straightened out from his bed to look at the Dwarf.

“You don’t know how to cuddle?” Bilbo asked wide-eyed.

At this, Thorin shook his head. Bilbo lay down and scooted over to the side, patting the now empty space.

“Come here. I’ll show you.” Bilbo said, smiling.

Thorin rose from his sleeping bag and hopped into the bed. Literally. This sent both of them into giggles as they bounced on the bed. After they calmed down, Bilbo wedged himself between Thorin’s arms, pillowing his head on the Dwarf’s nearly there biceps.

“This is cuddling.” Bilbo said proudly.

“Oh.” Thorin sounded. “You… don’t wrestle? Or anything?”

“No silly.” Bilbo laughed. “You just… cuddle.”

“Oh. Okay.” He said.

Thorin wrapped his arms more securely around the Hobbit, and brought him close enough until they were face to face.

“This is… kind of nice.” Thorin said with a sleepy smile.

Bilbo chuckled. Soon, the two drifted off to sleep.

-

\--

\---

Thorin had a very strange dream that night. He was Tony Stark. AKA. Iron Man. He had just completed saving small village and was sweaty and full of grime. His tower stood like a jewel against the rocky cliff next to the sea. And awaiting him was Pepper Pots. Wait. No, it wasn’t Pepper Pots. But in fact, an older version of best friend Bilbo. As he landed and the armor was removed, he caught a glimpse of himself in the window. He was older as well, with a cropped beard and hair tied back into a loose pony tail.

“I’m back.” Thorin said with a smile.

“You’re filthy.” Bilbo said with a flat tone. “And your hair looks a mess.”

Bilbo strode towards him until they were face to face. Bringing his hands up, he removed the tie, allowing the mane of hair free.

“There. Now the look is complete.” Bilbo said.

Thorin chuckled, resting his hands upon the smaller man’s hips.

“You just like to see my hair down, don’t you?” Thorin asked with a smirk.

“Maybe.” Bilbo responded, chewing his lips.

Thorin only smiled more as he leaned down. Closer. And closer. And closer.

-

\--

\---

Thorin awoke with a start. What… in Mahal’s name… was that?! He looked down to see Bilbo’s peacefully sleeping face. His eyes immediately zeroed in on the slightly parted lips. Thorin gulped, his mouth suddenly dry. He… felt something. Shifting, the… whatever it was, became more pronounced and sent a jolt of lighting up his spine. Thorin became very nervous and more than a little scared. What should he do? He had never had anything like THIS before. Perhaps… Bilbo would know!

“Bilbo! Wake up!” Thorin hissed, shaking his best friend’s shoulder.

Bilbo groaned.

“What? I’m trying to sleep.” Bilbo slurred groggily.

“Bilbo. There’s something wrong with me!” Thorin whispered.

“Wrong? What do you mean wrong?” Bilbo asked.

Bilbo sat up, concerned. Thorin sat up as well, and adjusted himself until he was facing Bilbo.

“I don’t know. I just… had this really weird dream, woke up and felt this… thing!” Thorin tried to explain.

“What… thing? Thorin, you’re not making any sense. Are you sure you didn’t have a nightmare?” Bilbo asked.

“This has never happened during a nightmare. OR a dream!” Thorin said.

“Okay.” Bilbo said slowly. “What’s this thing then?”

Thorin fidgeted where he sat.

“It’s… I don’t know how to explain this.” Thorin sighed. “It’s… It’s just…”

Thorin exhaled loudly and pointedly looked down. Bilbo followed his gaze. And stared at what he saw.

“What… is that?” Bilbo asked slowly.

“It’s… It’s my THING. Except it’s DIFFERENT.” Thorin whispered loudly.

Bilbo’s eyes widened.

“What did you do to it?” Bilbo asked.

“I don’t know!” Thorin said. “I just had this dream and then this happened!”

“Can’t you get rid of it somehow?” Bilbo asked.

“Get… rid of it? Like what? Toss it in the trash can?” Thorin huffed sarcastically.

“At least I’m trying to figure out what to do.” Bilbo huffed.

Thorin sighed.

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m just… scared is all. And you’re so smart and you always know the answer to everything.” Thorin said.

“I don’t have the answers now.” Bilbo said. “But maybe one of my books do?”

Bilbo jumped off his bed and to his shelf where he kept his own books. He picked out an anatomy book and sat beside Thorin, opening the pages.

“Hmm.” Bilbo hummed. “Here it is!”

Bilbo pointed to a picture of an older male person’s… thing. This one looked like how it normally should look.

“That’s a normal one. So what? Mine’s not normal?” Thorin asked, slightly panicked.

“I don’t know.” Bilbo said, before turning the page. “Oh! Look at this one. This one is different.”

They read the page together, before both started blushing.

“Oh. OH. So… this just happens when you think certain things?” Thorin asked.

“I guess. That’s what the book says.” Bilbo replied.

“Well, does it say how to get rid of it?” Thorin asked.

“Um, no. It doesn’t say that.” Bilbo said.

“Then what do I do?!” Thorin asked.

“Well, I did take this one book from the library… without asking.” Bilbo shifted guiltily. “It’s for adults and it might have something.”

Bilbo retrieved the book and quickly returned to the bed.

“The protagonist seemed to have the same problem as you.” Bilbo said, opening to the page he had dog eared. “It says he… took hold of it? So… you have to grab it I guess.”

“Through my clothes?” Thorin asked.

“No. It says he grabbed onto it… normally.” Bilbo said, his face hot.

“O-oh. Alright. I guess I could do that.” Thorin said, shifting. “B-but don’t look, okay?!”

“Okay. Okay. I won’t look.” Bilbo said, turning his back to his friend.

Slowly, Thorin reached into his pajama bottoms and brought out his thing. He hissed when the cool air blew over it, before sighing.

“It definitely feels better out.” Thorin commented. “So… I just grab?”

“I guess.” Bilbo answered.

Taking a few calming breaths, Thorin wrapped his hand around the middle.

“Well, that’s… certainly a new feeling.” Thorin said.

“Let me see.” Bilbo said.

He was becoming quite curious about this. Bilbo saw the dark pronounced head, Thorin’s hand wrapped around the middle of it. He could also see the trail of hair that led down to it from Thorin’s flat abdomen. Bilbo felt the immediate blush to his face… as well as something else.

“O-oh. Oh Yavanna! It’s happening to me now! It’s contagious!” Bilbo cried.

“Bilbo! Calm down!” Thorin said.

He spun around on his knees so he could hold Bilbo by his shoulder.

“Deep breaths. Just take deep breaths.” Thorin said calmly.

Bilbo’s eyes traveled down to where the exposed flesh hung stiffly against the dwarf’s leg. Thorin’s eyes went wide with curiosity.

“Maybe… maybe you should grab yours?” Thorin asked.

Bilbo gulped.

“O-okay.” He stuttered.

After taking some deep breaths, he reached down and gently pulled down his pajama pants, hissing as the fabric rubbed against his flesh. Thorin watched this all with wide eyes. Bilbo's was thinner than his, and a lighter color. But the tip was dark, almost the exact color of Bilbo's lips. Bilbo blushed, noticing Thorin staring at him!

"Turn around! I'm not doing this with you looking!" Bilbo said, his face as red as a tomato.

"Oh come on! You were so curious about mine before!" Thorin pointed, not that he had mind.

Bilbo huffed. Thorin did have a point.

“Fine. But you have to grab yours too. It’s only fair.” Bilbo said.

Thorin agreed, his cheeks hot. He took a few breaths as he slowly reached down to the stiffness resting by his thigh.

“N-now what do we do?” Thorin asked, attention on Bilbo.

“I don’t know. The book said to grab it, but I don’t remember wh-“ Bilbo started, reaching for the book.

He gasped when his hand brushed along his thing.

“Bilbo! What happened? Are you all right?” Thorin asked, hoping his friend was not hurt because of the problem he caused.

“Oh Yavanna, that was…” Bilbo looked from his hand to his stiff member, seeing the ideas forming in front of him.

Slowly, he reached down and grasped it, and began to move his hand back and forth.

“Th-Thorin!” He gasped, “I th-think this is wh-what you do!”

Thorin watched, his mouth dry when Bilbo said his name as he rubbed himself. Thorin repeated the action, gasping at how good it felt.

"B-Bilbo..." Thorin breathed without realizing it.

Bilbo shuddered as he heard Thorin say his name.

“Does it feel good to you?” Bilbo asked.

Thorin could only nod, his jaw slack. Bilbo looked at Thorin, then down at his own moving hand. He stopped and creeped closer, (as much as one could creep with pajama bottoms hanging at your knees).

"Bilbo? What are you-" Thorin started.

“I want to try something.” Bilbo interrupted.

He reached down and stopped, his hand hovering just a bit over Thorin’s own.

“Can I try?” Bilbo asked, looking up though his lashes.

Thorin's eyes grew wide at his friends question, his smaller hand just above his own. He removed his, and gulped as he gave a quick nod. Bilbo gently reached down and grasped Thorin’s thing. It was hot, almost like a fire in his hand. He gasped as he felt it twitch in his grasp. Thorin moaned, the sound throaty and deep. He slapped a hand over his mouth, shocked by the noise he had just made.

Bilbo started in shock at the sound coming from Thorin, and quickly moved his hand away.

"Are you ok?!" he asked worriedly.

Thorin snatched Bilbo's hand without thinking.

"I-I'm fine." Thorin said quickly. "It... It felt good."

Thorin looked at Bilbo, practically begging for Bilbo to keep going. Glad that he wasn't causing Thorin pain, Bilbo slowly reached down and took Thorin's thing back in his hand. After making sure he really wasn't hurting his friend, he slowly began to move his hand up and down. Thorin moaned again. Mahal above! This was amazing!

"Bilbo." Thorin breathed, his voice gravelly.

Bilbo's blush just seemed to keep growing and growing. Listening to Thorin and knowing that he was making his friend feel like this was doing weird things to his head and his heart. Not to mention his thing was feeling strange as well. He slowly reached down and began to move his other hand on his thing in time with his one on Thorin's. Thorin saw what Bilbo did, and felt guitly. He reached out and moved Bilbo's hand away and grasping the flesh. He moved his hand just like Bilbo had. Bilbo almost fell over from shock. He had never felt such a feeling before. It was so intense and so wonderful. He moved closer so both boys could have a better access.

"Bilbo!" Thorin groaned.

Something was happening! It felt like he was going to burst! Bilbo was panting. This feeling was so intense he felt like magma was running through his veins. He knew he was heading towards something amazing, but he was also scared. He felt like he would explode. As he grew closer and closer he found his gaze traveling and locking on Thorin's open lips. Thorin felt like he couldn't get enough air, but the rest of his body was filled to the brim. He looked up to see Bilbo staring at him. As Bilbo felt himself draw closer towards the edge, he also found himself growing closer to thorin and reaching up so he could reach Thorin's lips. The urge to kiss Thorin, even though that he was only a friend, was growing stronger and stronger. At the touch of Bilbo's hand on his face, Thorin felt something bloom within him. His parents and the older Dwarves always spoke of how they first met. He never believed them, but now he did. He knew in his heart of hearts that Bilbo Baggins, was his One. Bilbo looked up at Thorin's eyes and saw the wonder that was placed there. He swallowed, and after a couple deep breaths, he asked

"Thorin? C-can I kiss you?"

Thorin thought his heart could fly as high as a dragon. He placed his own free hand behind Bilbo's neck.

"Yes." He breathed, a loving smiling on his face.

As Bilbo's lips touched Thorin's, he felt it. That white hot moment he had been drawing towards flodded forth and he exploded in love and pleasure.

Thorin felt the hot sticky substance on his hand and found a release like he had never known. He continued to kiss Bilbo, his Bilbo, riding through the waves of pure ecstasy. As he came down from his high, he realized two things. One, that kissing Thorin was one of the most amazing things ever. Two, that there was a sticky feeling covering his hand. He drew back and looked at his hand, which was covered in the same sticky substance as Thorins. He didnt know why, but he suddenly was overcome by a fit of giggles.

"Why are you laughing?" Thorin asked, a pout on his lips as his pride felt stabbed.

"I'm not laughing at you," bilbo giggled. "I'm just so happy and we're covered in sticky stuff and…"

He trailed off into helpless giggles, leaning against Thorin's chest. Thorin couldn’t help himself. He started laughing, hugging Bilbo to him with his clean hand. The two of them were interrupted by their laughter by a knock on Bilbo's door.

"What are you two up to in there?" 

Bilbo was mortified to realize that it was his father's voice coming through the door. He had forgotten that his father liked to get up at night and have a midnight snack.

"We're ok dad, just playing. We'll go back to sleep now." He called, lifting his head enough to say back.

"Sorry Mister Baggins." Thorin said, trying to keep his mortification out of his voice.

"Alright you two. But I better hear snoring by the time I come back from the kitchen." Bilbo's father said.

They waited a few moments before letting out a sigh.

"That was too close." Thorin mumbled. "We better clean ourselves up and go back to sleep."

Bilbo nodded. He slowly climbed out of his bed and walked to the bathroom, hearing Thorin follow him. The boys cleaned themselves up and returned to the bed, Bilbo in Thorin's arms.

"Good night Bilbo." Thorin whispered into the Hobbit's hair. “I love you.”

"Good night Thorin," Bilbo replied, snuggling into the warm arms of the dwarf next to him.

As he drifted off, he could have sworn he heard Thorin whisper something to him. It was probably his imagination, though. The boys slept soundly and woke up to a hearty breakfast. After the slumber party, their parents felt it was time to have “The Talk”. Thorin took it with the grace and dignity of any Durin. Bilbo thought he was going to faint. As they grew older, they spent more time together, both as friends and lovers. Unfortunately, it would not last. At the beginning of Thorin’s senior year in Highschool, he had learned that he had been accepted to Gondor University’s Advanced Business Program. Thorin and Bilbo spent their last night together in each other’s arms, shedding their tears silently. Bilbo waved goodbye to his best friend and love, praying to Yavanna that they would be reunited someday.


End file.
